Irritação, confusão e loucura
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Existe um casal precisando de um empurrãozinho dos amigos para se acertarem. Nada que uma raposa lendária e uma amiga desconcertantemente direta não possam fazer. Fic Hiei&Botan a pedido da Tsuki Koorime.


**Irritação, confusão e loucura**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**O dia estava frio, do jeito que gostava. Sentada à mesa de uma cafeteria no centro da cidade, Botan saboreava com calma uma xícara de cappuccino enquanto aguardava. Essa espera estava deixando-a nervosa embora disfaçasse por trás dos gestos tranquilos, mas o olhar atento para a calçada a traía.**

**Estava do lado de fora, na porção ao ar livre do estabelecimento, afinal de contas, não deixariam que Shizuru fumasse na área fechada. O que era bom já que tinha uma boa vista da calçada por onde transitavam vários pedestres àquela tarde de sábado.**

**- Estão atrasados, não é? – falou a amiga sentada de frente para ela.**

**A garota sorriu em resposta.**

**- Quase meia hora. – respondeu olhando o relógio de pulso pela milésima vez desde que chegaram.**

**A jovem de longos cabelos castanhos apagou o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos com movimentos calmos. Pensava em como era difícil acreditar que aquela quieta garota era a mesma que quase havia posto a casa abaixo uma hora atrás. Só porque Shizuru aparecera no apartamento que dividiam meia hora depois do combinado para se arrumarem, Botan simplesmente surtou pensando que a amiga iria fugir do compromisso. Mas ela tivera um bom motivo para o atraso, na verdade um motivo excelente! Sorriu para a amiga e procurou tranquilizá-la.**

**- Não se preocupa, ele logo chega.**

**- Eu não estou preocupada. – argumentou sorrindo jovialmente. Mas ao fitar os olhos serenos e inquiridores da outra adquiriu uma expressão desolada – Dá pra perceber, não é Shi? – perguntou desanimada.**

**- De longe. – respondeu franca – Mas se acalme, o mundo não vai acabar por causa disso.**

**- Como você quer que eu me acalme, Shi? – murmurou – Foi difícil fazê-lo dizer que viria. – baixou os olhos para a xícara fumegante que tinha diante de si – Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui e seguirmos juntos para o templo da mestra, ele jamais falta com a palavra. Essa demora não é normal. – olhou alarmada para a amiga – E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se algum monstro forte o atacou enquanto vinha para cá? Ele pode estar caído inconsciente precisando de...**

**- Por favor Botan, relaxa! – interrompeu-a – Agora você está começando a ficar paranóica. Não aconteceu nada com ele, apenas está atrasado. Apesar de viável, viajar entre o Makai e esse mundo não é uma coisa muito fácil. Uma demora é o mínimo que se espera. – com o canto dos lábios curvados sorrindo acrescentou – E um monstro não seria problema para ele.**

**Botan aliviou um pouco a expressão e ensaiou um sorriso sem sucesso.**

**- É... você tem razão. – respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole da bebida quente para se acalmar – Ele só está atrasado.**

**- Além do mais, Kurama foi buscá-lo. – disse displicentemente enquanto acendia outro cigarro.**

**Depois de ouvir isso Botan se acalmou um pouco. Nada de grave aconteceria estando os dois juntos. Mas aquele atraso estava deixando-a louca.**

**Detestava esperar, ainda mais quando esperava alguém com tanta ansiedade assim. Fazia quase duas semanas que não via Hiei. Já ficara mais tempo sem vê-lo, mas ultimamente esse tempo deixava-a apreensiva e triste.**

**Não tinha bem noção de quando, o fato é que acabara afeiçoando-se ao koorime. Quando dera por si passava mais tempo com os pensamentos nele do que gostaria. Achou que fosse porque entendia melhor como era o seu jeito reservado, como ele mantinha os sentimentos ocultos deixando apenas a arrogância e frieza serem transmitidas, mas não era. Acabara ficando mais próxima dele, mais amiga dele por assim dizer. Pelo menos era a segunda pessoa com quem ele mais falava, depois de Kurama.**

**Lembrar-se do ruivo fez algo estalar em seu cérebro. Olhou bem para Shizuru que fumava tranquilamente seu cigarro.**

**- Shi, como sabe que Kurama foi buscá-lo?**

**- Ele me disse. – falou sem olhá-la.**

**A garota de cabelos azuis estreitou os olhos para a amiga.**

**- E quando foi que você falou com ele?**

**- Isso importa? – falou seca e apagou o cigarro com gestos rápidos e ansiosos.**

**- Eu te conheço Shi. Moramos juntas desde que vim para o Ningenkai. Sei muito bem que você anda de olho no ruivo e não é de agora. Não adianta querer me enganar.**

**- Não estou querendo te enganar.**

**- Então por que não disse nada sobre ter encontrado Kurama?**

**Com o canto dos olhos mirou bem a ex-guia espiritual e sorriu de lado.**

**- Porque você é novinha demais para esse tipo de assunto.**

**Se não fosse pelas implicações daquela resposta, ela teria protestado dizendo que não era novinha coisa nenhuma! No lugar disso um brilho malicioso surgiu em seus olhos e um sorriso se alargou nos lábios.**

**- Quer dizer que...**

**- Quer dizer que não vou te contar absolutamente nada. – interrompeu-a encerrando a avalanche de perguntas da qual sabia que seria alvo – Se meta nos rolos alheios depois que tiver o seu. Pelo que saiba, você ainda não resolveu 'aquilo' com o koorime.**

**A menção ao problema fez com que ficasse emburrada. Precisava achar um jeito de falar para Hiei de seus sentimentos senão acabaria explodindo. Chegara a essa conclusão na semana passada quando acontecera 'aquilo'. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto sobre as mãos totalmente desolada pela frustração.**

**- O que eu vou fazer? Ele mal pronuncia meia dúzia de frases comigo, isso quando não fica irritado com o que digo e vai procurar um galho pra se isolar. É quase impossível falar com aquele mal humorado.**

**- E quem disse que precisa falar? Depois de semana passada não tem mais nada que conversar. Você ainda tem seu remo, não é?**

**- Tenho. – olhou confusa para a amiga – Por que?**

**- Da próxima vez que o koorime subir na bendita árvore, derrube-o com o remo e beija ele de uma vez! Não aguento mais esse 'chove-e-não-molha' de vocês dois.**

**Botan não aguentou e caiu na risada.**

**- Não sei o que é mais impossível... – falou ainda rindo - ...acertá-lo com toda aquela rapidez, ou beijá-lo com toda minha 'experiência no assunto'.**

**Shizuru não respondeu, limitou-se a esboçar um sorriso enquanto observava a amiga beber o restante do cappuccino rindo. Sua tática funcionara, tirou aquela infelicidade do rosto dela e substituiu por um sorriso radiante e franco. Botan ficava muito melhor assim, alegre e de bem com a vida, e não frustrada e desanimada.**

**- Será que não tem um minuto que não fique rindo, baka onna? – uma voz irritada cortou o ar pegando ambas de surpresa.**

**Olhou para o lado de onde a voz viera só para confirmar quem dissera aquilo. Não podia ser outra pessoa, só ele a chamava de 'baka onna' com aquele tom debochado. O alívio por finalmente vê-lo fazendo com que abrisse um sorriso radiante para os dois rapazes que se aproximavam da mesa.**

**Um sorridente ruivo acompanhado de um koorime nitidamente irritado vestindo roupas normais de ningen pararam ao lado da mesa das duas moças. Botan não sabia o que sentia primeiro: felicidade ou nervosismo pela chegada de Hiei. Na dúvida, sorriu e cumprimentou os dois.**

**- Olá!**

**- Estão atrasados – emendou Shizuru em seguida no lugar de saudá-los.**

**Hiei só cruzou os braços e virou a cara não dando a mínima, Kurama sorriu e pediu desculpas por tê-las feito esperar.**

**- Precisei conseguir roupas normais para Hiei. Já que vamos todos juntos de trem, ele chamaria muito a atenção do outro jeito.**

**- Não se eu fosse em cima do trem. – resmungou o irritado koorime.**

**O ruivo riu.**

**- E qual seria a graça do passeio se você não fosse lá dentro?**

**Hiei só fechou mais ainda a cara e continuou com o rosto virado evitando-os. Então, rapidamente, lançou um olhar de esguelha para Botan que também rira da brincadeira de Kurama. Ao dar com os brilhantes olhos rosas da ex-guia espiritual observando-o, imediatamente desviou o olhar. A moça, que também tivera a mesma reação só acrescentando um leve rubor nas faces brancas, baixou os olhos observando sua xícara vazia de cappuccino.**

**Shizuru acompanhou a cena atentamente, levantou-se de sua cadeira.**

**- Já que chegaram, vou pagar a conta para podermos ir. – anunciou e saiu dali em direção à área fechada da cafeteria onde ficava o caixa.**

**O ruivo também observara aquilo e quando a morena saiu acompanhou-a com o canto dos olhos até que desaparecesse para dentro do estabelecimento. Voltou o olhar para o casal de amigos e disse:**

**- Prometi a Yukina que levaria alguns chocolates quando fosse, verei se eles têm aqui.**

**E para completa estupefação, sem falar no desconforto dos dois com a situação, Kurama deu as costas e saiu deixando-os sozinhos na mesa.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**No balcão da cafeteria.**

**- A conta da mesa nove, por favor. – pediu à atendente.**

**- Só um instante, senhorita. – respondeu a moça enquanto ia para o caixa que ficava no outro extremo do balcão.**

**- Belo plano. – elogiou uma voz suave em seu ouvido.**

**Shizuru apenas sorriu de satisfação, já esperava por ele.**

**- Achei que você pegaria a deixa.**

**O rapaz recostou-se de costas no balcão fitando-a com um sorriso nos lábios.**

**- Peguei a deixa. Só não sei se você fez isso para eles ficarem sozinhos ou para nós ficarmos.**

**- Você me conhece raposa, gosto de unir o útil ao agradável. – aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e murmurou sedutoramente – Dois pelo preço de um é muito mais excitante, Kurama Youko. – riu baixinho e completou – Pensei que noite passada houvesse te explicado bem isso. **

**Afastou o rosto sorrindo e voltando à posição normal colocando a bolsa que trouxera consigo sobre o balcão enquanto pegava o dinheiro para pagar a conta. Antes que tirasse as notas o ruivo cobriu a mão dela com a sua impedindo o movimento.**

**- Acha mesmo que vou deixar você pagar? – perguntou sorrindo charmosamente.**

**Shizuru riu e guardou seu dinheiro.**

**- Seu cavalheirismo ainda vai te matar, sabia?**

**- Seria minha segunda morte inusitada. – respondeu ele enquanto estendia o dinheiro para a atendente que retornara com a conta.**

**- Que desculpa você usou? – perguntou a moça imitando-o como ele fizera instantes atrás e recostando-se de costas no balcão.**

**O ruivo não respondeu e continuou falando com a atendente. Perguntou se eles tinham chocolates, quando ela confirmou-lhe pediu alguns para levar. Assim que a moça foi buscá-los, olhou para Shizuru, um sorriso curvando-lhe marotamente os lábios, e respondeu à pergunta que ela fizera antes.**

**- Agora não é uma desculpa.**

**A jovem apenas riu.**

**- Você realmente é uma raposa.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**Ele continuava calado, agora que estava sozinho com ela parecia mais irritado que antes. O que Kurama pensa que está fazendo? Primeiro o fez vestir aqueles trajes ridículos de ningen, agora inventa uma desculpa só pra deixá-lo ali com ela. Há muito tempo não sabia o que dizer ou fazer perto da baka onna. E a raposa sabia muito bem disso!**

**- Senta aí Hiei. – disse sorrindo apontando para a cadeira onde antes estava Shizuru.**

**Ele olhou para o lugar e depois para ela.**

**- Para quê? Já vamos embora.**

**- Não seja chato, senta pra gente conversar mais tranquilamente – estava um pouco nervosa, mas sorria amavelmente.**

**- Não quero conversar.**

**- Será que tem algum dia que você quer?**

**O koorime não respondeu, o rosto virado para o lado olhando o que quer que fosse.**

**- Faz uma semana que a gente não se vê e você sequer me disse 'oi'. – falou sorrindo e esperou que ele dissesse algo, coisa que não ocorreu, então ela se irritou – Por que você vem pra cá se é tão anti-social assim?**

**- Por que você pede para eu vir. – respondeu simplesmente.**

**O coração dela falhou uma batida.**

**Ele vinha porque ela pedia? Ele dava importância assim para o que ela falava?**

**- Você... – começou a dizer timidamente.**

**- O que Kurama está fazendo que não volta logo pra irmos embora? – interrompeu-a olhando atentamente ao redor – Detesto ficar rodeado por esses ningens estúpidos.**

"**Doce e depois amargo. Como sempre." pensou ela olhando-o.**

**- Acho que ele vai demorar um pouco – comentou – Então senta aí e espera! – ordenou irritada com a atitude dele. Por que tinha que ser tão inesperadamente sensível em um momento e no outro um completo chato?**

**O koorime mirou-a com o canto dos olhos. Botan podia jurar que vira um brilho de divertimento nas pupilas vermelhas antes dele se sentar e voltar a assumir a postura irritadiça de sempre.**

**Então ela sorriu observando-o atentamente como se só agora o tivesse visto. Hiei estava muito bonito com aquelas roupas.**

**- Sabia que você fica um gatinho vestido como humano? – provocou-o.**

**- Hunf. Baka. – resmungou.**

**Ela riu, adorava fazer isso.**

**- Mas é sério, está um gatinho mesmo. – inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa e cochichou sorrindo divertida – Se fosse um pouquinho mais alto daria em cima de você.**

**Hiei fuzilou-a com o olhar.**

**- Tem sorte de Kurama ter tomado minha katana, onna. A essa hora você já estaria batendo na porta do príncipe de fraldas.**

**Botan riu mais ainda enquanto ele continuava fuzilando-a com os olhos. Ela apostava que se não fosse pela faixa que cobria o terceiro olho, o Jagan também estaria parecendo soltar faíscas como os outros nesse momento.**

**- Estou só brincando. – disse enquanto parava de rir aos poucos – Mas ainda bem que Kurama fez você deixar a espada, daria maior problemão na hora de embarcar no trem.**

**- Hunf...trem idiota! – murmurou cruzando os braços visivelmente irritado. Por causa daquele trem tivera que vestir aquelas roupas e deixar sua espada. Que tipo de lugar era esse ningenkai? Ou melhor, que tipo de pessoa gostaria desse mundo chato?**

**Ele sabia qual tipo. E ela tinha longos cabelos azuis e os olhos rosas mais incrivelmente expressivos que vira na vida. Detestava esse mundo, mas não importava o quanto era irritante ou chato estar ali, desde que pudesse vê-la nem que por uns instantes.**

**- Fiquei muito feliz que tenha vindo Hiei. – confessou-lhe.**

**Sempre que a baka onna olhava-o sorrindo desse jeito seu coração disparava. O koorime ruborizou-se levemente diante daquele daquelas pupilas rosadas. Olhou para o lado tentando disfarçar.**

**- Você pediu que eu viesse, onna.**

**- Eu sei... – disse suavemente – Mas você poderia ter ficado no Makai.**

**- Eu disse que viria.**

**Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava nele, sempre cumpria sua palavra.**

**- É...você disse.**

**Hiei sentiu algo diferente na voz dela e virou o rosto para fitá-la. Seu olhares se encontraram e o tempo pareceu parar.**

**Os olhos da ex-guia espiritual brilhando serenos naquele rosto emoldurado por um sorriso lindo. Ficou hipnotizado por aquele olhar, não entendia como ela era capaz de afetá-lo tanto só por olhar daquele jeito pra ele. Sentia seu coração acelerado e tinha a sensação de que não precisava respirar.**

**Ficaram assim perdidos um nos olhos** **do outro por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade...**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**- Olha só isso. Não entendo porque eles não se beijam logo de uma vez. – falou irritada Shizuru observando da entrada da cafeteria o casal se olhando apaixonadamente na mesa do outro lado – É só ficarem juntos um tempo e já estão se amando com os olhos.**

**Escutou Kurama rir às suas costas.**

**- Nem todo mundo é como você, Shi. – falou o ruivo circundando a cintura dela com um braço e colando seu corpo ao da moça – Os dois são tímidos demais para fazer esse tipo de coisa em público. – disse perto do ouvido dela.**

**Shizuru** **sorriu.**

**- É. Os dois são uns idiotas mesmo.**

**Ele riu dinovo, adorava o jeito direto dela.**

**- O que sugere agora raposa? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do casalzinho.**

**- Hum... – murmurou pensativo também sem tirar os olhos deles – Talvez um ambiente mais reservado ajude.**

**- O trem?**

**- É uma boa oportunidade. Estarão sozinhos numa cabine só deles...**

**Ficaram em silêncio observando-os.**

**- Quem você acha que toma a iniciativa primeiro? O koorime ou Botan? – perguntou Shizuru de repente.**

**- Uma aposta?**

**- Por que não? – olhou por cima do próprio ombro para o ruivo e sorriu maliciosamente – Adoro ganhar apostas de você.**

**- Tem tanta certeza que vai ganhar? – perguntou divertido com a presunção dela.**

**- Claro. – voltou a olhar para o casal – Se não fosse tão bom apostar contigo, diria que nem vale a pena já que está na cara quem é que vai beijar quem.**

**- E o que você tem em mente como prêmio?**

**- Escravidão... por uma semana. – declarou.**

**Kurama** **sorriu, um leve brilho dourado passando rapidamente pelos olhos verdes.**

**- É um belo tempo para um ficar à mercê do outro.**

**- O que me diz?**

**- Hum... – fingiu pensar na proposta por uns instantes – Eu te digo que... você vai ficar linda vestida de rosa.**

**Agora foi a vez dela de rir.**

**- Nem em seu mais doce sonho, raposa.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**O horizonte parecia mover-se diante de sua vista, mas quem se movia na verdade era ela, junto com o trem. Ao lado da janela da cabine que escolhera a esmo, tinha o rosto apoiado na própria mão e os olhos perdidos na paisagem que passava. Seus pensamentos porém não estavam ali, mas sim num certo koorime muito irritado na cabine no outro vagão com Shizuru e Kurama.**

**Sentira o rosto queimar, provavelmente porque devia ter ficado muito vermelha, quando a amiga e o ruivo surpreendera-os na mesa da cafeteria enquanto estavam... estavam...**

**O que estavam fazendo mesmo?**

**Não sabia bem ao certo, só sentira como se tivesse entrado numa dimensão paralela. Uma dimensão onde só existia eles dois e aquele calor gostoso que irradiava por todas as células de seu corpo quando cruzava seu olhar com o dele. Difícil voltar à realidade depois de um momento tão intenso, tão mágico assim. Mas tivera que voltar à realidade mesmo assim.**

"**Mas foi tão bom..."**

**Abriu um meio sorriso enquanto lembrava-se do que seguiu-se àquilo. Claro que ficara totalmente sem jeito junto dos amigos ao embarcarem no trem. E para completar a confusão dentro de si, sentia o rosto quente toda vez que olhava, mesmo que de relance, para Hiei.**

**Com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, saíra da cabine onde sentia um clima constrangedor. Não aguentava os olhares maliciosos de Shizuru que com certeza notara a mudança de comportamento dela, a acentuada impassibilidade de Kurama e, principalmente, a muda irritação do koorime que parecia ter triplicado ao embarcarem no trem.**

**O primeiro lugar vazio longe dos amigos que encontrara, se enfiara. Só sairia dali quando o trem parasse. Precisava de algum tempo sozinha pra se acalmar. Nem morta voltaria para aquela cabine! Não enquanto não parasse de sentir-se uma idiota corada toda vez que olhava para ele.**

**- Não vai voltar não, baka onna? – a voz debochada de Hiei atingindo-a como um raio.**

**Imediatamente olhou para a porta da cabine a qual sequer ouvira abrir. Deparou-se com um koorime visivelmente contrariado olhando-a firmemente. Quando sua boca abriu-se para perguntar como ele a encontrara, a mão dele cobrindo a própria testa já indicava como. O jagan é claro.**

**Hiei** **fechou a porta da cabine atrás de si e sentou-se em silêncio no banco de frente para ela. Cruzou os braços e continuou olhando-a sério. Botan em contrapartida não conseguia desviar o olhar dele, na verdade não conseguia desviar o olhar do jagan. Sempre que o via aberto, não conseguia parar de encará-lo, era como se ficasse hipnotizada pelo brilho roxo do terceiro olho. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, desviou imediatamente o olhar para a janela envergonhada.**

**- Por que veio aqui, Hiei? – perguntou um pouco sem jeito e esforçando-se para não voltar a olhar para o jagan.**

**- Hunf... te pergunto o mesmo, onna. Por que veio para cá?**

**- Eu... – continuava se esforçando – vim porque... – como era difícil resistir ao impulso de olhar para aquele olho! – queria ficar sozinha.**

**O koorime franziu o cenho intrigado. Ficar sozinha? A baka onna não parecia ser do tipo que ficava sozinha, pelo contrário, estava sempre procurando estar junto dos amigos e conhecidos, rindo daquele jeito que só ela ria e que o fazia sentir algo estranho dentro de si.**

**- Por que?**

**- Porque eu queria... – "Que droga! Até quando vou aguentar falar sem olhar pra ele?" – ...pensar.**

**- Você não parece ser do tipo que faz esse tipo de coisa. – debochou brincando com o duplo sentido do comentário.**

**- O que quer dizer com...? – virou-se já se exaltando e parou de falar ao deparar-se com o sorriso sarcástico dele e... aquele olho!**

**Desviou rápido o olhar para a janela novamente tentando disfarçar o desconforto. Por que tinha que ficar encarando o jagan daquele jeito?**

**O que estava acontecendo com ela? Parecia assustar-se toda vez que olhava pra ele.**

**- O meu olho te ofende, onna?**

**A pergunta tomou-a de assalto.**

**- Não, não é isso. Eu... – na ânsia de negar acabou olhando para ele. Calou-se ao encarar o jagan outra vez e perdeu o rumo dos pensamentos. Só quando sentiu o rosto quente desviou os olhos para o chão. "Botan, sua estúpida! Você fez denovo!" repreendeu-se em pensamento.**

**- É, dá pra ver que não. – escarneceu ele.**

**Pegou a faixa que havia guardado no bolso da jaqueta quando descobrira o terceiro olho para procurá-la pelo trem. Amarrou-a novamente na cabeça ocultando o jagan.**

**- Pronto, onna. Pode olhar. – falou irritado.**

**A garota levantou o rosto fitando-o, ele tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto além da janela do trem.**

**- Não sei porque um olho te assusta, com certeza já viu youkais muito mais estranhos que eu. – comentou ríspido voltando a cruzar os braços.**

**- Não, Hiei, seu jagan não me assusta. Eu não...**

**- Hunf... não importa. – interrompeu-a no meio do falatório, não queria saber o que ela tinha pra dizer. Vira o brilho assustado nos olhos dela quando o encarara e isso bastava.**

**O brilho diferente que aquele olho tinha a impressionava, não queria que o koorime pensasse que a ofendia ou a assustava. Mas ele parecia não querer escutar qualquer explicação.**

**Ela levantou-se parou na frente dele. Quando Hiei levantou o olhar para a garota, Botan estendeu a mão para sua testa. Porém o koorime foi rápido e segurou seu pulso antes que tocasse a faixa.**

**- O que pensa que está fazendo?**

**- Provando que está errado. – respondeu decidida – O seu olho não me assusta.**

**Encarou as grandes pupilas rosas por um tempo, depois soltou o pulso dela.**

**- Baka. – resmungou desviando o olhar para o lado – Volte para o seu lugar. – ordenou ríspido.**

**- Não. – avançou com a mão e com a ponta dos dedos segurou a borda da faixa. Fez uma pausa esperando qualquer reação dele, como não houve nenhuma deslizou a mão por ela até a parte de trás da cabeça onde tocou o nó do tecido.**

**Inclinou-se sobre o koorime levando a mão para trás da cabeça dele encontrando com com a outra que já estava lá e começou a desfazer o nó que prendia a faixa, o rosto próximo do dele. Agora Hiei a encarava, os olhares se cruzando enquanto os dedos dela moviam-se atrás da cabeça dele tentando soltar a faixa. Os olhos da garota estavam sérios, exibindo a decisão que tinha em provar que o jagan não a assustava, já os dele exibiam um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. O que ela pretendia com aquilo?**

**Então o tecido se afrouxou ao redor da sua cabeça e a garota exibiu um meio sorriso triunfante enquanto puxava a faixa. Jogou-a de lado e depois segurou o rosto do koorime entre as mãos. Inclinou-se um pouco mais para ele e aproximou os olhos do jagan, agora aberto e bem visível.**

**- Isso não me assusta. – murmurou inclinando-se mais e fazendo o rosto dele ficar a centímetros do pescoço dela – Pelo contrário... – suavemente depositou um beijo ao lado do jagan - ...me fascina. – e depositou um outro beijo do outro lado do terceiro olho. Então afastou o rosto um pouco e encarou as pupilas vermelhas muito surpresas. Soltou o rosto de Hiei se afastando.**

**Virou-se para voltar ao lugar onde estivera sentada, mas parou abruptamente antes de colidir com... Hiei, que agora estava de pé na frente dela.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**Sentia o peso do olhar dela sobre si, e isso estava atrapalhando sua concentração na leitura.**

**- Não adianta ficar me olhando assim. – avisou calmo sem desviar os olhos do pequeno livro que trouxera no bolso para ler no trem – Não vamos espioná-los.**

**- Eu sei que não. Mas acontece que... raposa? – chamou-o suavemente.**

**- Sim? – fitou-a com um sorriso gentil como sempre.**

**A moça levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e perguntou:**

**- Essas plantas são realmente necessárias? – referia-se aos ramos verdes que envolviam sua cintura prendendo-a ao assento do trem.**

**Ainda sorrindo, o rapaz respondeu naturalmente:**

**- Eu receio que sim.**

**- Por que?**

**- Porque você não ficaria sentadinha aí como está agora até que chegássemos na estação.**

**- E isso é um problema?**

**- Se quisermos chegar hoje no templo da mestra, sim.**

**A morena recostou-se mais no assento e olhou para o lado, os lábios ligeiramente curvados num meio sorriso.**

**- Não sei porque isso seria tão ruim...**

**- Shi, estão nos esperando.**

**- Um simples 'bolo' não vai matá-los.**

**- Estamos acompanhando Hiei e Botan.**

**- Os dois sabem o caminho.**

**- Todos vão ficar magoados se faltarmos nessa reunião.**

**- Eles superam.**

**- Dissemos que estaríamos lá.**

**- Mentimos.**

**Kurama riu desistindo de argumentar com Shizuru. Era difícil fazê-la desistir de algo. Por isso teve que apelar para suas plantas, sabia que um não conseguiria ficar a menos de 10 centímetros do outro se os dois estivessem livres. Mas agora, olhando para a expressão debochada dela, sabia que o problema maior não era impedir que Shi viesse até ele, mas sim que ele fosse até Shi.**

**Deus! Como era difícil resistir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la!**

**Só que fazer isso seria problemático. Dificilmente um soltaria o outro antes da estação chegar e com certeza acabariam perdendo a parada do trem bem como a reunião no templo de Genkai.**

**Voltou a concentrar-se no livro em suas mãos, embora soubesse que era impossível já que a mulher que desejava estava sentada a um metro e meio de distância.**

**De repente algo estreito e prateado foi colocado na frente da página que tentava ler. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos serenos e o sorriso provocativo dela.**

**Shizuru pressionou a lâmina do canivete sobre o livro forçando-o a baixá-lo.**

**- Já que você não ia me soltar por bem... – explicou em tom divertido.**

**O ruivo levantou-se de repente e tomou a lâmina da mão da jovem num movimento brusco. Sem interromper o contato dos olhares, atirou o canivete contra a parede às costas dela fazendo-o enterrar-se contra a parede.**

**Com um braço envolveu a cintura dela e trouxe-a para junto de si cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus num beijo intenso. Shizuru envolveu o pescoço dele e correspondeu com igual vontade. Inclinou a cabeça de lado e deixou que sua língua tocasse a dele numa carícia íntima, recolheu-a em seguida dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do rapaz. Riu sensual contra a boca dele e afastou o rosto folgando os braços ao redor do pescoço.**

**- Não me diga que pretendia me manter longe com aqueles raminhos. – disse baixinho com a voz carregada de desejo.**

**- Só até chegarmos na estação... – respondeu rouco, estava hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos.**

**- Não acha muita pretensão de sua parte, raposa? – abriu um sorriso maroto – Isso não é do seu feitio...**

**- Meu feitio? – foi a vez dele de sorrir – Você não tem idéia do que seja do meu feitio. – fez uma pausa significativa e fitou-a, os olhos maliciosos – Mas vai ter... – voltou a beijá-la mais intenso e apaixonado do que antes.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

**- Hi... Hiei! – gaguejou pega de surpresa, a velocidade do koorime ainda a espantava.**

**- Por que você faz isso onna? – perguntou sério.**

**- O... o que? – sem qualquer aviso ele desapareceu diante de seus olhos – Hiei? – girou nos calcanhares procurando-o pela cabine mas não o viu – Onde você...**

**- Você me provoca onna... – a voz soando bem perto do seu ouvido calou-a. Hiei estava atrás dela! – ...e depois se afasta... – um braço envolveu-lhe a cintura e o outro os ombros dela logo a baixo do queixo delicado – ...como se não tivesse feito nada. – abraçou-a mais forte e respirou profundamente, o ar morno tocando seu pescoço fazendo um arrepio descer-lhe as costas. E quando a voz dele soou rouca em seu ouvido novamente, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem – Isso me irrita, me confunde, me deixa... louco.**

**Os lábios dela curvaram-se num sorriso e suas mãos ergueram-se até o braço sob seu queixo.**

**- Está sorrindo... – murmurou ao perceber isso com seu jagan, nunca perdia esses sorrisos, mesmo que nunca soubesse realmente o motivo deles.**

**Sentiu o corpo dela tremer levemente e em seguida ouviu o motivo, Botan ria.**

**- Isso é engraçado pra você onna?**

**- Sim... – parou de rir e com as mãos afrouxou o braço dele sob seu queixo – ...muito engraçado.**

**Botan girou o corpo dentro do abraço do koorime ficando cara-a-cara com ele. Ainda sorrindo, ela encarou os olhos vermelhos de Hiei. Pôde ver que estava confuso e sabia porque.**

**As orbes rosas desviaram-se dos olhos dele para o Jagan. Devagar levou a mão à testa e contornou com a ponta do dedo ao redor daquele olho demoníaco, que para ela continuava sendo fascinante.**

**- Por causa desse jagan, nem um leve sorriso meu passa despercebido. Mesmo que esteja de costas para você, não é? – então o dedo acariciando a testa desceu pelo rosto dele até a boca, para onde o olhar dela também foi – Quer saber por que eu sorri? – ele não respondeu, mas ela sabia que sim. Tocou os lábios do koorime delicadamente, como se tocasse algo precioso – Eu sorri porque acontece a mesma coisa comigo. Você também me irrita, me confunde e definitivamente... me deixa louca. – deixou os lábios em paz e encarou os olhos dele – Só que eu não tenho um jagan para saber se sorriria se eu dissesse isso quando estou de costas para você. Na verdade... – fez uma pausa e abriu mais o seu sorriso – ...eu nem sei se... você sabe sorrir.**

**- Baka. – murmurou antes de colar seus lábios nos dela em um beijo há muito esperado pelos dois.**

**Botan trouxe o rosto dele para mais perto aprofundando a carícia enquanto o koorime estreitou-a mais em seu abraço. Mas então, tão brusco como começou, o beijo terminou. Hiei folgou o abraço e observou extasiado as orbes rosas abrirem-se para fitá-lo com aquele brilho que só elas possuem.**

**E ela descobriu o que queria saber ao olhar para o rosto dele. Não conseguiu evitar de sorrir também.**

**- Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes. – murmurou suavemente antes de envolver o pescoço dele trazendo seus lábios para que continuasse o beijo.**

**Hiei não sabia se ela havia se referido a beijá-la ou a sorrir-lhe. Mas o que quer que fosse, deixaria para pensar depois. Agora só queria beijar aquela onna que o irritava, confundia e o deixava louco... de amor.**

**----------------------------------FIM----------------------------------**

**Nota da Autora: **Deuses! Eu não acredito que fiz um fic Hiei&Botan. Ai... só a Tsuki mesmo pra me chantagear por esse presente de Natal. Bom, está aí moça! Uma história cheia de clichês e deslizes como só eu consigo. Outra dessa só daqui uns 100 anos, e olha lá!

Esse casal, embora tenha se tornado um dos meus preferidos em suas mãos Tsuki, não é o preferido em 'minhas mãos'. Eu já disse que não consigo pegar o jeito leve e meigo que eles necessitam. Mas eu tentei ao máximo deixá-los ao menos perto de suas personalidades reais. Acho que os carreguei demais.

Os trechos de Shizuru&Kurama é um tipo de bônus pra mim, podia descansar da tarefa minunciosa de compor as cenas do casal kawaii com algo mais...ao meu estilo, entre uma ceninha e outra. Uma pena eu não ter tido espaço pra explorar a aposta dos dois... Mas...quem sabe daqui um tempo eu volte a essa pontinha.

Ah...eles chegaram inteiros e...'satisfeitos' no templo da mestra no final das contas! \o/ (bem clichê né? Fazer o quê não é mesmo? HB não é minha praia, eu já disse e vou continuar dizendo)

Feliz Natal pra todos que lerem!

Principalmente pra Tsuki Koorime, a pessoa pra quem esse presente foi feito.


End file.
